


A Night at the Movies

by Kataclysmic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, mini!otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysmic/pseuds/Kataclysmic
Summary: When Thor suggested she be cloned, though he was somewhat secretive about his reasons for doing so, she’s pretty sure this wasn’t what the Supreme Commander had in mind.
Relationships: Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 25





	A Night at the Movies

\--

They were going on a date. A date to the movies. Of all the things she’d expected when Thor suggested that she be cloned, going on a date to the movies with Jack O’Neill – the “son of Colonel Jack O’Neill’s late second cousin” – was not one of them. Of course, when Thor suggested she be cloned, though he was somewhat secretive about his reasons for doing so, she’s pretty sure this wasn’t what the Supreme Commander had in mind either. However, the two of the girls from her Gym class had thought differently, and cornered Sam in the girls’ bathroom after Sam had cut her third class in as many weeks thanks to Jack’s persuasive techniques.

“Why are you with this guy, Sam?” Krista asked. “He doesn’t take you out anywhere, all he ever does is make out with you in the basement when you’re meant to be in class. “And,” the girl paused for what Sam supposed she thought was dramatic effect, “he has _zits_.”

Sam thought Krista – who looked like she was wearing more foundation than clothing – was really one to talk about skin complaints, but she kept her mouth shut. She was fifteen years old, and allowed to be somewhat vapid. Sam’s face fell into the vacant expression she’d picked up from the other girls when they talked about the boys on the football team and Justin Timberlake. “But I really like him,” she sighed. _And at our ten year high school reunion, you’ll see exactly why_ , Sam added, silently.

“Just watch out, that guy is only interested in one thing, and it sure as hell ain’t that clever head of yours.”

Sam tried to conceal a smirk. When she had first sought him out, after the initial awkwardness of the realisation that there was absolutely nothing stopping them being together, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They’d christened every room in his apartment, and Sam was pretty sure some of the positions they’d tried out defied the laws of physics, but they felt so damn good that she wasn’t about to question them. She’d forgotten what it was like to be fifteen and always wanting _something_ , but this time around, with Jack, she could get that something whenever she craved it. It just so happened that they were in still in the can’t-keep-their-hands-off-each-other-stage, and was craving that something an awful lot.

Still, perhaps Krista had a point; they’d been together three months, and not once they’d been out on a date together.

\--

Jack shifted in his seat, not unpleased with the amount of legroom he seemed to have. Being a kid might have been a problem as far as seeing the movie he wanted to see, but having shorter legs kind of came in handy when he was in cramped places.

When Carter had suggested they go out he immediately assumed she meant to a bar or for a meal. Restaurants, though, weren't particularly welcoming to minors without a chaperone in the evenings, and bars? It wasn’t even worth going there until he got his fake ID sorted. Until then, he was stuck watching a PG-13 and lower rated movies, and snatching popcorn from his girlfriend. God. Could he sound more like a fifteen year old? 

A trailer for yet another movie he wouldn’t be able to watch until it was released on DVD was shown, and he rolled his eyes. Having been denied Tom Cruise and some Samurai warriors because of the rating; he’d let Carter choose the film. “What are we watching?” he hissed.

“ _Peter Pan_ ,” Sam replied, slipping her fingers through the buttery kernels, and meeting his.

“ _Peter Pan_?” he hissed in disgust, snatching his fingers away from hers and resting them in his lap. “For crying out loud, Carter, why didn’t we just go and see a Disney film?”

She turned to face him, and in the low light being emanated from the screen he could see an evil grin lighting up her features. “Would you prefer to be working on your history assignment?”

“Point taken,” he said, smiling tightly and fixing his gaze on the screen.

\--

Twenty minutes later and Jack was bored, and just a tad uneasy given the plot of the film in relation to his and Carter’s… unusual circumstances. Rolling his eyes at the slutty fairy flitting around the screen he went to dip his hand back into Carter’s popcorn. Alert as ever though, she pulled the tub out of his grasp so his hand fell onto her thighs. Thighs covered only by a flimsy skirt. 

His mind started forming evil ideas. Ideas that really shouldn’t be put into practice in a movie theater, even if it was mostly empty. If anyone asked, it was the hormones. Jack let his hands inch towards the hem of the skirt, about to slip under when – “if your hand goes under my skirt then it won’t be attached to your wrist when it comes out,” Sam hissed, tensing her thighs.

Jack continued inching his hand forward until he reached her knees. There, he let his fingers slide to touch the sensitive spot on her inner knee, tickling her lightly. Her legs flew open as if to escape the pressure he was applying, and Jack grinned; mission accomplished. “Thank you,” he whispered, as his hand shot up between her legs.

Slowly, Jack began applying pressure to her upper, inner thighs, skirting around her underwear. A slow smile overtook his features as she began shifting in her seat. “Jack,” she admonished, “this is a children’s mov-” but her protest ended when he slipped his fingers into her underwear, caressing the flesh he found there. “Oh God,” moaned as his fingers slid over her, “oh God.” She turned toward him, inclining her head towards his, reaching to kiss him. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” he whispered, ducking out of her reach. “You wanted to go to the movies so you can watch the damn film.”

Jack glanced furtively around, checking if their actions were noticeable. The auditorium was pretty empty. There was no one else on the back row with them, and all the seats for the next two rows down were empty.

Slipping out of his seat and onto his knees in front of Carter in a move that would have been impossible in such a cramped space in his older body, Jack slipped his hands around her hips and urged her forward so that she was perched on the very edge of the seat, with one of her knees resting against each of his shoulders.

Urging her hips up once again, he removed her underwear and deposited it in his pocket. He noticed, whilst perched on the balls of his feet, that her eyes were half shut, and she was biting her bottom lip desperately. Her hands were tightly griping the armrests. Jack grinned, and lowered himself to back between her spread legs.

Pausing for a moment, he inhaled her scent and relished the way she shifted restlessly in the seat. God, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Going down on Carter in a movie theatre? He hadn’t even fantasised about this one. And hell, over seven years he’d had a hell of a lot of fantasies about her. Given that they’d been sleeping together for three months he’d already fulfilled an awful lot of those fantasies, and so making up a few new kinks wasn’t something he was going to complain about. Especially if they meant a half naked Carter in semi-public places.

Jack reached forward, running his fingers across the wet curls, watching in delight as Sam’s face contorted with pleasure.

\--

“Enjoy the movie?” Jack asked conversationally, looping his arm over Carter’s shoulder as they exited the movie theatre.

She looked at him, smiling sheepishly. “Not quite what I was expecting. What about you? Still annoyed we didn’t get to see _The Last Samurai_?”

“Oh I don’t know, there’s something to be said for movies that don’t hold my attention,” he replied, leering at her.

Flicking her hand back, she slapped him lightly on the chest, “Maybe next time we’ll just stay in - rent a movie.”

“Oh yeah,” he grinned, and leaned to whisper in her ear, “that sounds like a hell of a plan.”

\-- finis.


End file.
